


Restoration Breakthrough

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [16]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Episode, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel has a dream about Chad.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Restoration Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end...of Operation Adulation.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If I learned anything from all of this, it's that fics with low hits/likes can inspire someone to write a whole series.
> 
> https://animenutcase.tumblr.com/post/75977012912/he-wants-the-k-were-both-just-really
> 
> This post right here? It only has 13 notes as of June 28 2020, but this story pretty much started my whole obsession with Nigel and Chad's relationship. 
> 
> ...Oh, and in case you were wondering:  
> Yes, I *was* trying to use each letter of the English alphabet in my titles.  
> I was also trying to have different words for each series. That task proved to be quite tricky.
> 
> And as for the summaries? 
> 
> https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_Guide
> 
> I used this to help me.

_[Scene: Nigel’s dream. Nigel finds himself in Chad’s office...which is underwater]_

**Nigel:** What am I doing here...?

_[The sound of a flute is suddenly heard. Nigel looks around and finds that the source of the sound is coming from an unfamiliar red door. Nigel carefully walks up to the door and opens it to see...]_

**Nigel:** Chad...?

_[...the ex-Supreme Leader himself, who is casually playing the flute. Chad is also wearing a red cape and a jersey with the number eight on it. Nigel stares in confusion at Chad for a while until the older boy notices Nigel’s presence]_

**Chad:** [nonchalantly] Hey.

 **Nigel:** [bewildered] Uh, I, er...hello?

 **Chad:** [shrugs] What? The flute is a nice instrument. I mean, it’s _really_ difficult to play, but the lovely music it makes? That’s what makes it all worth it.

 **Nigel:** [scratching the back of his neck] Oh, I see...

 **Chad:** [smiling warmly] Hey, what are you doing just standing there? [extends his hand out to Nigel] Why don’t you come inside and get comfortable?

_[After a bit of hesitation, Nigel takes Chad’s hand and lets the older boy guide him through a black void and into a disorganized library (which is also underwater). Chad then guides Nigel to two luxurious chairs and gestures for him to sit down, which Nigel does. Chad sits down in the chair opposite of Nigel, gently puts the flute on the floor, and looks back up at Nigel with a lovestruck expression]_

**Chad:** So, Nigel...what’s up?

 **Nigel:** [bowing his head]...It’s...it’s nothing...

_[Chad gently strokes Nigel’s shoulder, which makes the younger boy look up at him]_

**Chad:** [worried] Are you sure it’s nothing?

 **Nigel:** [sighs] Okay, it’s...actually _not_ nothing. I have something _big_ on my mind, and that something is _you_ , Chad.

 **Chad:** [gently squeezing Nigel’s shoulder] Please tell me more, Nigel.

 **Nigel** :...I, well, it’s just...will I ever see you again...?

 **Chad:** [pulling Nigel into a hug] Maybe you will, maybe you won’t. Who knows what the future holds?

 **Nigel:** [returning the hug] But...[tearing up]...my biggest dream is to reconcile with you. How am I supposed to do _that_ if you’re gone?

 **Chad:** [rubbing Nigel’s back] Hmm...but who says that you _haven’t_ already made significant progress?

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] Huh...?

 **Chad:** [happily] I mean, think about it. We talked with each other a lot, we sang to each other, we took naps together, we exchanged gifts...don’t all of those actions show that a bond has been formed between us?

 **Nigel:** [sadly] But I want our relationship to be perfect...

 **Chad:** [stroking Nigel’s back] Sorry kid, but... trying to be perfect will just make you feel _worse._ I can attest to that, you know. [gently squeezing Nigel] Nigel, you made _great_ progress with trying to fix our friendship, and I’m really proud of that, just like how I’m proud of _you._

 **Nigel:** [sniffs]...Okay. Thank you, Chad.

 **Chad** : Are _you_ proud of your progress, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** [tearfully smiling]...Yes. Yes, I am.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back] That’s good to hear. [pulling away from the hug] Um, hey, you want to sing with me one final time?

 **Nigel:** What should we sing, old friend?

 **Chad:** [shrugs] Whatever you want, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** Okay. Then I’ll pick this one. [starts to sing softly] When you’re next to me, so much more I can see, there’s nowhere that I’d rather be...

 **Chad:** [singing softly] When I’m away from you and there’s nothing I can do...do you think the same things, too?

 **Nigel** : When the time has come, I don’t want you to run...

 **Chad:**...you know that you’re the only one!

 **Nigel/Chad:** All I need is you for always and forever, all you need is me, remember when I say all we need is love for us to be together, cause you’re my number one!

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s cheek] Good performance. But can you top _this_?! [singing] In a dream I can see you are not far away, anytime, anyplace, I can see your—[Nigel kisses him on the cheek]-- _face_?!

 **Nigel:** [continuing the song with an innocent expression]...you are that special one that I’ve been looking--[Chad kisses him on the cheek]-- _for!_

 **Chad:** [nonchalantly checking his nails] You kiss me, I kiss you. That’s only fair.

 **Nigel:** [nodding] You make a good point. You, uh, want to go for round three?

 **Chad:** [joyfully] Do I?! I’ll start us off! [singing] And now I owe so much to you, is there anything that I can--[Nigel kisses his cheek]-- _do?_!

 **Nigel:** [continuing the song with a smug expression] I want to show you that I care, when you need me I’ll be--[Chad kisses his cheek]-- _there!_

 **Chad:** [chuckles and kisses Nigel’s scalp] I like you, Nigel. Indeed I do.

 **Nigel:** [toeing at the ground bashfully] I like you a lot too, Chad.

_[At that moment, a magenta/purple/white/pink door slowly descends from the ceiling. Both Nigel and Chad look at the door with sad smiles]_

**Nigel:** Alright, I guess this is where we part ways. [sighs] Chad, I really do hope we get to see each other again someday...

 **Chad:** [shrugs and smiles] Well, I guess we will have to see what happens. But I hope I get to see you again, too, Nigel.

_[Chad kisses Nigel on the cheek. Nigel returns the gesture and slowly opens the door as he waves goodbye to Chad]_

_[Scene: Nigel’s room. Nigel slowly wakes up and stretches a bit. He looks at the blue Rainbow Monkey plush in his hands and smiles gently]_

**Nigel:** Thank you for everything... [kissing the plush on the forehead]...old friend. Now if you’ll excuse me...

_[Nigel puts the plush under his pillow, puts his sunglasses on, and smirks confidently...until his stomach growls]_

**Nigel:**...I need to go get something to eat, because I’m _starving_! And I need to go meet up with my friends, too! I bet they’re all worried about me! [he starts heading for his door] Honestly, how could they _not_ be? I spent like, _two or three days_ in here, doing nothing but _moping_ the whole time! That’s not healthy!

_[Nigel is about to leave his room, but takes a moment to look at the plush that’s sitting on his bed. Nigel smiles and waves at the plush before he leaves the room]_

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> -The songs that Nigel and Chad sung in this fic:  
> \-->Number One (Sonic R)  
> \-->Dream Dreams (Nights Into Dreams)  
> \-->You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)
> 
> -If I had to choose some songs to put in as ending themes, then I would choose:  
> \-->Pollyanna (Catherine Warwick) [Mother series]  
> \--> Back in Time (TJ Davis) [Sonic R]  
> \-->Dream Dreams (Curtis King Jr and Dana Culitri) [Nights into Dreams]  
> \-->Dear My Friend (Brent Cash) [Sonic Unleashed]  
> \-->My Best Friends (Ray Greene) [Pokemon 2BA Master album]
> 
> -Related links:
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Recess
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/EarthBoundBeginnings
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/EarthBound
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/Mother3


End file.
